


Semi-Automatic

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cyborgs, M/M, Prostate Massage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean’s still trying to get used to him being back. Being <i>here</i>, and not over half dead holding on to the last wisps of life. Jean’s not exactly sure the time frame of when he went from panicked to hopeless, but the yank he received back to hope<i>ful</i> was so sudden and terrifying, that he finds himself walking on eggshells around the other male as he gets used to his new - ah, <i>parts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/66858401528/you-guys-remember-the-futuristic-au-where-marco) over on tumblr, and the resounding "what if marco survived the titan attack and became cyborg!marco" AU that followed it 8)
> 
> also over on my [tumblr](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com/post/66947218477/semi-automatic-cyborg-marco-jean)

Jean’s still trying to get used to him being back. Being  _here_ , and not over half dead holding on to the last wisps of life. Jean’s not exactly sure the time frame of when he went from panicked to hopeless, but the yank he received back to hope _ful_  was so sudden and terrifying, that he finds himself walking on eggshells around the other male as he gets used to his new - ah,  _parts_.

It wasn’t uncommon to heal a person’s limbs by simply replacing them, but it  _was_  uncommon to almost have to completely restructure a human body. Well, almost  _half_  of a human body. It was one of the biggest projects done to a human being, but it proved successful, because with a bit of coaxing, and a bit of transfusions, connections, and other measures taken in order to ensure mind and body were completely connected once more, Marco was  _alive_  again.

Marco is  _alive_.

It’s still a scary concept for Jean to try and take in, because he… he was so  _sure_ , when he found Marco sprawled on the cement, pieces of him gone,  _missing_ , hanging by a thread, he was so fucking sure it was over. That was _it._

But it wasn’t, and although Jean’s gravely thankful and emotionally exhausted but still happy, it’s still…. it’s still  _weird_.

The door bangs shut and rattles the whole house, and Jean jumps a bit from his seat at the kitchen table, shocked out of his daze as Marco peeks into the room, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry. Still trying to get used to this new - erm -   _strength_.”

Jean gives him a small shrug in response, because god, Marco is even stronger now than he was before the accident, and the thought is terrifying and appealing all at once. “It’s cool. Just don’t break the door frame again.”

Marco laughs, and the sound is pleasant and familiar, something Jean can connect with fond memories and something that sends warm pulses all through his body. He glances back up again when Marco makes his way fully into the kitchen, and Jean follows his movements, watches the way his normal hand trails along the table, watches the way his cyber hand attempts to follow the movements precisely.

Jean has to admit, the specialists did a damn good job. Marco’s movements are fluid and normal, and after only a month of physical therapy to practice his connection between real and fake, Marco’s become increasingly more confident with his other half.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Marco asks, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ever since Marco was released from the facility, Jean had shyly proposed that they move in together, so he could, you know, keep an eye on him incase his new parts decided to act up. Almost losing a best friend is tough, and Jean hardly felt embarrassed when he had quietly brought up the question. He wasn’t going to waste a second more knowing Marco could just fucking  _die_  on him,  _god_.

Jean shivers at the thought, but quickly composes himself as he rubs the back of his neck, says, “Ah, meat and potatoes?”

Neither of them are very good cooks, and they have simple meat and potatoes more often than not. Armin sometimes comes over and cooks enough food to last them a week or so, but they’re both growing men and they tend to down the delicious stew or casseroles within a few days anyways.

Marco smiles again. “That sounds perfect.”

Marco’s cyborg eye twinkles, shifts a bit as if it’s zooming in on Jean’s feature, and Jean swallows, feels his face heat up under the scrutiny. It’s weird, staring into the glowy blue of this…. this  _piece of_ _metal_ lodged into Marco’s face, and Jean knows the machinery has an innate sense to just lock onto his face and scan it. Sometimes it makes Jean uncomfortable, but more often than not he just finds himself getting unconsciously warm, tugging his collar away from his neck in a lame attempt to cool off under Marco’s watchful gaze.

The click of Marco’s shoes echo in the kitchen as he makes his way over to the table, leaning against the wood and bending down to Jean’s eye level as he says quietly,

“Maybe….. maybe dinner can wait?”

Jean swallows, hesitantly reaches up a hand to cup the good side of Marco’s face, and it’s not…. it’s not  _unattractive_ , the other side, it’s just strange. Jean hasn’t really given himself the time to acquaint himself with Marco’s new features, because the past few weeks have just been them hopping around the subject of their obvious affection for one another, before finally accepting it. Jean still remembers their first kiss, the day Marco got let out of the facility, stretching his now-working cyborg arm out in front of him and accidentally punching a crack into the cement walls surrounding the building. He had froze, let out a quiet ‘ _oh_ ’ of surprise, and when he turned and smiled, bright and bashful at Jean, the other male couldn’t help himself as he lunged forward and brought Marco into a forceful, inexperienced kiss.

Jean remembers a strong, cool metal arm wrapping around his waist, and he shivers at the memory, locking eyes with Marco once more.

“Yeah,” he manages, standing up from the chair shakily as he trails his hand down Marco’s neck. “Dinner can wait.”

When Marco kisses him, it’s with all the gentleness of practiced ease, but with enough force to drive Jean back into the table, gripping Marco’s shoulders for support as the other male wraps around him tightly. Jean can feel a warm, calloused hand cup the back of his neck, and when he feels an alternately cold, structured hand slip up the back of his shirt, Jean shivers violently, goosebumps raising on his skin as his blood flows south.

“ _Shit_ ,” Marco breathes out, breaking away from Jean’s lips in order to press his forehead to a clothed shoulder.

“Yeah,” Jean agrees quietly, pushing gently at Marco’s chest until the other male backs up. Jean twines their fingers together as he drags Marco haphazardly to the bedroom, but once he’s crawled onto the mattress, Marco is back in control, slowly working Jean’s shirt up and over his head and gently shoving Jean back so he’s lying down, staring up at Marco eagerly but nervously.

Marco smiles fondly, uses his false hand to undo Jean’s belt, and Jean can’t help but watch the way the fingers move so normally, so _effortlessly_. The digits curve and bend just as normal fingers would, and when they brush against Jean’s lower abdomen, he can feel them progressively warming up with both of their body temperatures. A strange sense of relaxation fills Jean as he lies back, lifts his hips to fully remove his pants and briefs, and when he’s fully nude, Marco leans back on his heels and his mechanical eye  _whirrs_  again, focusing.

Jean feels his body flush once more under Marco’s watchful eyes, and when he reaches up unconsciously to run a hand through his hair timidly, Marco’s smile widens and he says,

“I wanna try something, okay?”

Jean doesn’t know if he could say no to Marco if he tried, so he resounding nod is enough encouragement as Marco sheds his own shirt, but keeps his trousers on for some reason. Jean doesn’t question him just yet, just lies back as Marco ducks down and presses a kiss to Jean’s collarbone, nipping softly before letting his teeth sink in further, almost on the verge of painful. Jean gasps and arches his back slightly, fingers coming up to bury into Marco’s wild dark hair, and when Jean lets himself cup the side of Marco’s skull that’s slick and metallic, the other male breathes out a happy sigh, licking apologetically over the teeth marks.

Marco’s mouth continues moving down, placing random kisses and licks where the skin looks too pale and untouched, and when he finally shimmies back up, flopping on his side next to Jean, dark eyes narrow suspiciously, cock hard and leaking already.

“Just trust me,” Marco whispers, and when he reaches down to grab Jean’s leg and toss it over his hip, Jean jerks a bit in surprise, but lets him. The movement and sudden closeness causes Jean’s dick to rub against Marco’s stomach, and the boy gasps, burying his face in Marco’s neck as he rocks his hips again.

“Hey,” Marco says again, voice low in Jean’s ear. “None of that, yet.”

Marco stills Jean’s movements, resulting in a quiet whine escaping Jean’s lips as he mumbles, “Hurry the fuck up and _get_ _on with it_.”

Marco chuckles but doesn’t respond, and when Jean hears the  _pop_  of a cap, he closes his eyes in anticipation, but flinches when he feels smooth, slightly cool fingers prodding his entrance instead of the warm calloused ones he’s used to. He lifts his head up a fraction from it’s place buried in Marco’s neck, eyebrows furrowed as he says,

“What are - ”

“Shh. Trust me, yeah?”

Jean grumbles but buries his head back into warm, soft skin, and tightens his leg around Marco’s waist, causing Marco’s slick fingers to dip further into his cheeks, finally delving one in and wiggling it against his hole before working the tip inside. Jean grunts quietly, but relaxes himself and tries to get used to the smooth, blunt shape he’s unfamiliar with.

They’ve been sexual since the accident, of course, but they never really utilized Marco’s new parts into their intimate times together, settling for handjobs with Marco’s normal hand and desperate frottage as if they were freshman in highschool or something. Both of those were fine, but Jean would be lying to himself if he said he’s never thought about Marco jerking him off with his metal fingers, cool and slick and  _different_.

He’s never thought about - well, thought about  _this_  before, though, but he can’t say it’s completely unpleasant, and when Marco squeezes in a second finger alongside the first, Jean breathes out slowly through his nose, fingers drumming against Marco’s chest. Marco takes his time, prodding around and scissoring the digits widely, twisting his wrist until they finally hit the spot that turns Jean’s legs into jelly, and said boy keens and hugs Marco closer, causing the fingers to rub against his prostate again.

“Y-yeah,  _there_ ,” Jean breathes out, rocking back against Marco’s fingers and Marco kisses Jean’s temple, whispers,

“Okay?”

Jean furrows his eyebrows at Marco’s hesitancy, because  _yes_ , he’s okay,  _god_ , he’s fucking  _fantastic_ , and he opens his mouth to say so when suddenly Marco hums quietly into his ear, flexes his shoulder for a brief moment, and Jean practically  _yelps_  when a soft buzzing fills his body, Marco’s false fingers fucking  _vibrating_ _in his ass_.

“Okay?” Marco says again, and Jean almost can’t hear him over his own quiet, paced breaths, and he bites his lip hard as he tries to get used to the feeling. Marco moves his fingers away from his prostate as Jean recovers, and Jean finally opens his eyes and pulls back, lips shiny as he wets them again and manages,

“What the  _fuck_?”

It’s not angry, just surprised and slightly hysterical, and Marco laughs again, letting his buzzing fingers brush against Jean’s prostate again and reveling in the quiet moan that Jean lets out.

“It’s something I accidentally discovered a couple days ago,” Marco says, massaging Jean’s hot spot with gentle vibrations, letting the other boy get used to it for now, because he hasn’t yet had all the fun he wants to yet, and he loves having Jean this responsive, this  _expressive_ , clinging to him as if he’s about to slip away.

Jean clenches around the fingers and presses his face back into Marco’s neck. “How the f-fuck did you  _accidentally_  discover that you had fucking….. f-fucking -  _ah_.”

Marco smiles as he ups the vibrations, and when he glances down the line of Jean’s body and sees his toes curling and uncurling, almost rapidly, he presses his fingers deeper, causing Jean to let out a string of curses and almost shy away from the touch. The movement presses him closer into Marco’s chest, and the head of his dick rubs against the muscled skin of Marco’s abdomen once again, causing a surprising shock of pleasure to shoot through Jean’s nerves.

“Shit,  _Marco_ ,” Jean hisses, wrapping both of his arms around Marco’s shoulders tightly, and his voice hitches on Marco’s name, rising an octave, and it’s incredibly endearing to Marco’s ears. Marco presses a kiss to the side of Jean’s head as he ups the vibrations up one last time, rubbing almost tantalizingly over Jean’s prostate, and Jean cries out finally, tossing his head back as beads of sweat appear above his brow, cheeks flushed in pleasure.

“Fuck _fuckfuck_ ,” Jean gets out, voice breaking, muscles tightening and cock leaking all over Marco’s lower stomach, smearing against his skin. The heavy thrumming of Marco’s mechanical fucking  _dildo fingers_  are pressed right fucking  _there_ , almost painfully if not for the pulses of stark pleasure that consume him. “ _Marco_ , god fucking _sh-shit, I can’t_  - ”

He breaks off with another desperate sounding cry, and Marco doesn’t know if he’s ever seen Jean this  _out of control_ _,_  body seizing up against his will, and Marco shushes him, bringing up his unoccupied, human hand to cup the back of Jean’s head, massaging comfortingly into his scalp as Jean finally jerks against him, orgasm finally reaching it’s peak. Marco doesn’t even mind the pulses of come streaking his own chest as he whispers quiet, soft words into Jean’s ear as the other boy rides out his climax, and when he finally slumps down once again, Marco pulls out his fingers, shutting off the vibrations with a twitch of his arm.

Jean’s shaking just slightly, fingers digging almost painfully into Marco’s shoulders, but after a few moments he finally relaxes fully, and when he pulls back, his face is sweat-sheened, and practically  _glowing_  in the aftermath.

Marco beams at him, and Jean rolls his eyes. “Bet you feel fuckin’ proud of yourself, huh?”

Marco ruffles Jean’s damp hair gently. “Maybe just a bit.”

And when Marco’s right eye clicks and  _whirrs_  again, zooming in on Jean’s features to memorize for later, Jean can’t even find it in himself to mind.


End file.
